


Dedication

by newt_scamander



Series: MySpace AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, myspace au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the bæ</p></blockquote>





	Dedication

"Okay, the radio is on." Kylo whispered into the mouthpiece, his LG enV balanced between his neck and his shoulder. 

"107.9?" Hux questioned. 

Kylo glanced to the stereo and made out the numbers on the blue LED display. "Yes, 107.9."

"Good, okay. I'm going to put you on hold now." Kylo didn't have time to reply before the dial tone replaced his paramour's velvet smooth voice. He sighed and put the phone down, reaching over to turn the stereo up. 

"And that was Katy Perry's 'Hot n Cold'. Thanks for that request, Farrah." The radio DJ was annoyingly peppy for 11:30 on a Thursday night. Kylo resisted the urge to glare at the stereo system, or text Hux. "Andrew, you are live." Wait, Andrew? 

"Yeah, could you play 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz?" It was undeniably Hux, his incredibly measured voice soothing Kylo's agitation through the phone. 

"I certainly can. Would you like to dedicate the song to anyone?" The DJ asked. 

"Yeah, I would. Kylo, I know you're listening because I told you to turn on the radio. This song, as annoying and clichè as it is, and as much as I detest the overall message of redemption and reconciliation, it's as accurate as I can get. I'm yours." 

"That was a very interesting dedication. Thank you, Andrew. And Kylo, this is a very interesting person." Kylo could hear the song beginning, 

"You have no idea." Hux said darkly, and clicked off. 

There were tears in Kylo's eyes and he knew his mascara was running. The song was cheerier and peppier than anything he had ever imagined Hux listening to but he had called it in and dedicated it to him, on the national Billboard station. To him. Kylo. He was so flabbergasted he didn't even remember to pick up the phone until he heard Hux's voice on the other end. 

"Kylo, for fuck's sake. Answer the phone." Hux sighed. 

"Hi, hi. Sorry. I'm here. Hux, that was so sweet." He dabbed at his eyes and was relieved to see only a few streaks of mascara. 

"Yeah. I'm glad you liked it. I was on hold with that guy for 45 minutes." Hux tried to brush it off. 

"Thank you. It was so sweet-"

"Yeah. You already said that. So, is it a yes?" 

"Um- what?" Kylo was more than a little confused. Was what a yes?

"Do you want to date me? Officially monogamous." 

"Oh- holy shit." Kylo whispered. "Are you serious?" 

"Duh." Hux sounded annoyed and Kylo's heart was in his throat. He couldn't mess this up. 

"Yes, yes please. Please, yeah." He said quickly. 

"Alright. Good. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Kylo." 

"Good night, Hux." 

 

So please don't, please don't, please don't...  
There's no need to complicate.  
'Cause our time is short.  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate.  
I'm yours. Oh, I'm yours 

Oh, I'm yours

Oh, oh,  
Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?  
You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.

**Author's Note:**

> For the bæ


End file.
